The Talk: Demigod Style!
by OverObsessedFangirl8804
Summary: Percy can't bring himself to screw up Nico's already pretty screwed up childhood by telling him how demigods are made...


**Hello my duckies (Lol, Teen Titans reference)! This is OverObsessedFangirl, and considering that is quite long, you can call me Honour. That isn't my real name, but close. If not, call me... Nico... Or Alec... Or Genis... Or Dick... DA FANDOMS MAN!**

**Yeah, my first fanfic will be PJO. **

**Summary: Percy just can't bring himself to screw up his little** **cousin (Nico)'s screwed-up childhood even more by giving him the Talk, which Annabeth and Rachel just have to insist**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I currently be writing fanfic? Common sense, people.**

Percy POV:

This was it. The day. The wretched day of my life.

Ever since I had met Nico, I took on a big-brother role. Then, we found out that his father was Hades, making him, Thalia and I Big-Three cousins. That... was cool, considering when I had to get someplace, call Thals, and BAM, I would be there with the wind. Very useful.

But, if I had known doing that would have my girlfriend and the Oracle of Delphi force me to give Nico 'The Talk', no. No. NO. NononononononononononononoNO!

Yet, I found myself opening he door to the Hades Cabin ever-so-slightly...

"Percy, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be somewhere making out with Annabeth?"

"No..."

"But that's what you do all the time."

"..."

"It's true. So, whaddya want, Perce?"

I nervously chuckled. "Have you ever had the Talk?"

Nico looked up at me with big, brown, innocent eyes. If I had to say, when he did that, he looked a bit like Demeter when she said, "What do you mean you don't like cereal?"

"You mean the talk about not eating junk food? Yeah, Annabeth and Thalia always say that I shouldn't have so much Happy Meals, and Bianca used to lecture me about it before. I don't see the problem, though." With that, he took a bite of the French fry in his hand.

I cringed. This kid is gonna kill me with the innocence...

"Uh... Nic, do you know how... Erm... babies are m-made...?" Okay, face an unbeatable Titan lord who had possessed the body of my friend, I could do that during lunch. Hold up the sky? In my spare time. Going into the Bermuda Triangle was a hobby. But the Talk? No. Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

"Bianca told me they come from storks..."

Oh, thank you daughter-of-Hades-currently-residing-in-the-Underworld for making my life so much harder! This twelve-year-old kid was still sticking to the stork story.

I imagined all the dead people (Bianca, Zoë, Lee, Castor, Beckendorf, Michael, Silena, Ethan and Luke) munching on popcorn, with 3-D glasses, watching this, and laughing "LOL NOOB" (House of Hades reference).

"Um... Nico, when a... god or goddess and a mortal love each other very much, they..."

** _\\\\(LINEBREAK)/_**

"That. Was. Terrifying." Nico was rocking back and forth, teeth chattering, and hugging himself, after I described how the Gods and Goddesses made demigods, from Athena to Hermes.

"Um... yeah... I'm sorry, man! Annabeth and Rachel said!"

And, with that, I awkwardly patted him on the back, and ran out.

Before I had the chance...

"Hey Percy?"

"...yes... OO"

"If gods and goddesses do that... How will you knock up Annabeth?"

"..."

And, without further ado, the Saviour of Olympus screamed like a girl and ran out.

*in the Underworld*

Luke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Castor: Wow. Just... Wow...

Silena: ...I'm the daughter of Aphrodite and I pity the kid.

Michael: Storks? Really? You stuck to the storks story?

Bianca: *troll face* it was funny though... I ruined Percy's life, didn't I?

Ethan: Yes. Yes you did. Oh My Gods his face at the 'how will you knock up Annabeth' part!

Beckendorf: *looks at Luke and Lee currently hugging each other and laughing/crying on the ground* O-Kay... I liked that... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zoë: *eating popcorn* Who knew that thy cousin had such a feminine screech. Was he imitating a harpy?

**That was it. Please rate and review! Better idea...**

***steals Red Hood's gun***

** .**

**Jason: hey, you took my gun!**

**Me: *points gun at him***

**Batman: GIVE HIM BACK HIS GUN! *daddybats glare***

**PJO people: this was our fanfic! Stealers!**

**Nightwing: *troll-face-that-is-almost-as-good-as-Bianca's* what can I say?**

**Bianca: bro fist.**

**Nightwing: hellz yeah**

**Bianca and Nightwing: *brofist***

**Normal people: ...**

**Yeah... REVIEW!**


End file.
